Circus of Values
Circus of Values is the name given to the general vending machines found throughout Rapture. The machines contain many items, ranging from food to ammunition. Hacking a vending machine lowers the prices and sometimes makes available items that are not otherwise available. Circus of Values machines often have an El Ammo Bandito machine or Gatherer's Garden nearby. History The President of the Circus of Values franchise was Lloyd Webster. Previously, these vending machines likely sold more appropriate items for the public until the Civil War hit Rapture. Then would inclusion of ammunition and healing materials make them very convenient. They were heavily reinforced and armored, purposely making them highly resistant to damage and pilfering. This is noted as the player can only hack these machines to lower the price and not crack it open by any means. Broken machines are seen in various locations. ''BioShock Prices are random and sometimes outrageous (For example: in Fort Frolic, the price of a single Creme-Filled Cake goes over $200), but most of time they are reasonable. The prices of all items can be lowered through the acquirable Gene Tonic Vending Expert. Prices seem to go up in later levels. There is also a sabotaged Circus of Values machine in the Hephaestus level in ''BioShock that will drop a grenade if the player tries to use it, very similar to enemy hacked machines in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. *Chechnya Vodka: $10 *Electric Buck: $72 for 6 *EVE Hypo: $25 *First Aid Kit: $20 *Pistol Rounds: $25 for 6 BioShock 2 Circus of Values vending machines return in BioShock 2, but appear corroded in rust and water damage. The dollar symbol below the coin slot has been replaced with an embossed letter 'A'. They also no longer make sound effects. This has been revealed, by 2K-Marin Audio Lead Michael Kamper, to be an accident caused just before the game was shipped. It is, however, fixed in the DLC The Protector Trials.Apology from Michael Kamper; 2K Forums ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer The Circus of Values vending machines appear in the multiplayer, with several drastic changes. First of all, there is no longer an interface or a need for payment. After a short delay, the Circus of Values will respawn vials of EVE and ammunition in its chute. These completely refill the player's EVE and ammunition when collected. Circus of Values also have a light at the top right corner indicating their status: *'White Light': A White light indicates the Circus of Values machine has not yet been hacked. *'Blue Light': A blue light indicates that the Circus of Values has been hacked by the player or a member of their team. *'Yellow Light': A yellow light indicates that the Circus of Values hasn't been hacked yet, and will recharge anybody's resources instantly. *'Red Light': A red light indicates that the Circus of Values has been hacked by an enemy, and should the player attempt to use it is will drop a small bomb. If the player is standing directly against the machine, the bomb will go off instantly and kill them. It is possible to set traps by hacking Circus of Values vending machines, and successfully doing so will make it damage, if not kill, the next enemy who tries to use it. After that, it reverts to normal until hacked again. . Behind the Scenes *The Circus of Values machines all feature a recorded voice of a laughing clown, voiced by BioShock creative director Ken Levine, saying "Fill (or cure/kill) your cravings at the Circus of Values! Ha ha ha ha ha!"[http://majornelson.com/archive/2008/04/03/bioshock-audio.aspx BioShock Audio] by Major Nelson, at MajorNelson.com If the player doesn't have enough money to make a purchase or if they are already at their limit for the item purchased, it will produce the following line: "Come back when you get some money, buddy!" *There is one vending machine near the Core in Hephaestus that will drop an active frag grenade should the player attempt to use it because a Houdini Splicer tampered with the mechanics. Hacking is unavailable on this machine. *Though the vending machines don't have any connections to vents of any kind, they never seem to run out of items when the player uses them (as some Splicers can be heard complaining the vending machines won't work). The vending machines in BioShock 2, however, do run out of some items such as EVE Hypos, First Aid Kits and rare ammunition types. *The vending machines in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer are slightly smaller than the ones in BioShock, where the vending machines nearly towered over Splicers and the player. *The vending machines in Minerva's Den do make sound effects, but their voices are heavily distorted, likely due to decay. *The Circus of Values makes a comeback in BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea. *Circus of Values see in Need to Know Theater-The Greatness of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. References fr:Farandole des Prix Category:Vending Machines Category:Hacking Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC